RWBY: Legends
by Inquisitek
Summary: Years before the start of RWBY, Team STRQ(Stark) walked the halls of Beacon Academy. Watch the adventures and misadventures of Summer, Taiyang, Raven and Qrow. {May contain multiple OCs related to teams like JNPR, CRDL, CFVY or the Beacon Faculty}. Based on more up to date information.


_**Author's Note**_

 **READ, REVIEW, SUBSCRIBE, and most importantly... _ENJOY_**

 **{{{I do not own RWBY}}}**

["Voice chat, radios, comms."]

 _~Messages.~_

 _'Thoughts.'_

* * *

 _ **RWBY: Legends**_

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _~Another Day Pt.1~_**

* * *

It was everyone's favorite time of the week in Beacon, Saturday. Save for a few missions and assignments that are given every now and then out of the blue. It was a time when students could truly relax. It was midday and Summer Rose and Qrow Branwen of Team STQR were seated in the near empty cafeteria, relishing in the peacetime.

They were wearing their normal attire. Summer was wearing a white cloak with it's hood down, revealing black and red hair tied back in a small ponytail, with the exception of a few bangs that frame her face. She was wearing a black combat skirt with leggings, a red-laced black bodice corset over a black blouse, and red-laced black combat boots. At her hips, a red leather utility belt supported a pair of sheathed short falchion swords. Qrow, was in a grey dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants and black dress shoes. A dark-red, hoodless cloak was clipped to his shirt, and his weapon was set aside on the table.

"Well Summer, if you get diabetes I'd like to point out that called it." Qrow said to his partner and leader, as he looked up from his textbook.

"Hey, I'm not that much of sweet tooth, Qrow." Summer defended, oblivious to the hypocrisy, as she was having a large slice of strawberry shortcake with a plate full of triple chocolate cookies.

"Riiight..." Qrow just smirked and went back to the work in front of him. Just then, Professor Lidia Morgan appeared before them. She was a young-looking woman in her late twenties, with medium-length dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes, almost can pass off as a student here. She was dressed in a maroon dress shirt, black khaki pants, and black dress shoes. What seemed to be a folded weapon was clipped to her belt.

"Mr. Branwen, Ms. Rose..." Causing both of their heads to turn to her.

"Professor, is there something we can help you with?" Summer asked politely, at least she swallowed before talking this time.

"As a matter of fact there is. I need you two to assist me on a mission far east of the academy."

"Just us?" Qrow questioned and gesturing to himself and Summer. "You sure you don't want us to assemble the rest of the team?"

"Nah, this shouldn't be too troubling. If I needed the whole team I would've just said we were going in guns blazing. So, you two in?"

"We're with yah." Qrow accepted.

"Thanks, I'll let you two finish up here and meet you at landing pad 8-A in about 20 minutes. See you then."

"Later." Professor Morgan left the two. Qrow started closing his books and stacking them. "I'm gonna bring this stuff back to our dorm. You'd best finish that."

"Alright, I'll send a message to Tai and Raven too. They're probably still in the library."

* * *

TR was at a study area on the second floor of the library. Taiyang Xiao Long was seated at a table and playing Remnant: The Game. The other three players was a female ninja named Lie San, a crazed powerhouse named Nathan Valkyrie, and a heavy hitter named Caspar Adel. Raven Branwen was at a nearby table tending to her studying. Apparently what both of the Branwen twins had in common was that they actually studied or kept to themselves, in contrast to their sometimes oddball partners.

While the game was playing, they were also talking amongst themselves. Some of the subject matter of which wasn't very appropriate .

"Now that I think about it I guess you're right. I think the sugar does go into Summer's boobs." Nathan said as he contemplated Taiyang's statement. San cringed at that statement, being on the same gender as Summer. And Caspar hid a faint blush behind his cards.

"Tai, why do you feel the need to talk about Summer's cans behind her back?" Raven called from her area.

"Don't you know me at all, Raven?" He said with his usual shit-eating grin. The black haired girl only smirked rolled her red eyes, deep down the theory _had_ crossed her mind. Taiyang and Raven's scrolls pinged and they opened them to see a message from Summer in a chatroom setting.

 _~Going on a mission with Qrow and Professor Morgan, might be gone until sometime the afternoon or at night.~_

Raven texted back. _~Sure you don't need backup?~_

 _~We'll be fine, we just hope you can handle Tai alone while we're gone.~_

 _~Oh ha ha ha.~_ Tai's message said as it popped up. _~Good luck you two.~_

 _~Thanks.~_

"Who was that?" Nathan asked, looking up from his cards as Tai put his scroll away.

"Summer and Qrow are leaving with Professor Morgan on a partner mission it seems." Tai answered. "They won't be back until later in the day or at night."

"I wish them the best of luck." San chimed in. A smug grin appeared on her face and she slammed a card in front of her for everyone to see. Causing Nathan and Caspar to pale instantly. "Hah!" A competitive fire that rarely revealed itself appeared.

"Trap card!" Tai grinned as he slammed said card on the table. The last thing she saw before he blacked out was San's eye twitch before what felt like a fist connected with his temple.

* * *

"What's the mission anyway ma'am?" Summer asked as the three were on the Bullhead and Beacon was starting to shrink out of sight.

"Reconnaissance, suspicious Grimm activity has been spotted in the valley east of Beacon. The nearby villages requested this for security measures."

"Seems simple enough. Why did you need us anyway?" Qrow said.

"Chances are, if things get crazy, we'll need to make a hasty getaway while carving a path. You two are light on your feet and should be able to do just that. This isn't search and destroy, as it would be for targets we would have more acknowledgement about." Professor Morgan explained.

["We're closing in on the drop off point. ETA five minutes."] The pilot informed from the speaker to the cockpit.

"Understood."

A moment passed and the Bullhead hovered low enough for the three to jump off. As they did, the Bullhead flew away to maintain a holding pattern.

"Summer, you and Qrow check the east region of the valley, I'll take the west. Come back here in a few hours and report any findings you deem significant immediately." The two students nodded and everyone went their ways.

A couple hours passed as the two walked, Grimm have been spotted but they haven't been close enough to see them and charge at the humans.

"It's so beautiful out here, but looks can be deceiving." Summer commented, breaking the silence

"Not only this, I mean honestly have you seen our school? Seems like with every girl or woman, dumping them seems like it'll be the end of you."

"True." Summer grinned. "Amazing how Tai's still with us with the frequent stunts he pulls."

"If he dies one day by the hand of a beautiful and lethal woman, I get his bed space."

"Not on your life, bud."

"Fine, rock-paper-scissors later." Suddenly an explosion in the distance sounded, a smoke column rose in the distance at the opposite side of the valley. A call came in on Summer's scroll.

"Summer, Qrow! The Bullhead was intercepted by what seemed to be a Grimm attack and crashed. I'm making my way there, get over there quickly!" The two bolted towards the scene. Summer, refraining from using her semblance so Qrow could keep at her pace.

The two made it to the crash site. The Bullhead tore a long path through the trees and dug a shallow trench into the ground. The vehicle caught fire and one of the turbines and wings were torn off by the trees. What they saw in the cockpit was a gut wrenching sight, blood splattered all over the window and entrails were littered everywhere around that cockpit, the pilot obviously didn't survive. Violent coughing was heard nearby. The two ran towards it and saw Professor Morgan clutching her bloody abdomen and blood trailing down the side of her head.

"Professor!" Summer yelled and she and Qrow ran towards her immediately.

"Summer, Qrow..." Addressing students by their first names sometimes feigns seriousness. This sure as hell was one of those moments. "A new type of Grimm did this, we can't fight it. I warded it off but my weapon's now stuck in it's back." Professor Morgan was looking fatigued. "I stopped the bleeding for now. We have to get away as soon as possible... And contact Beacon."

"Already on it." Summer said while drawing one of her swords, scroll in the other hand. "Qrow, help Professor Morgan on her feet, it's not safe out here. I'll cover the both of you."

"Got it."

* * *

Raven was still sitting in her seat in the library. Taiyang quickly recovered after the punch and was back in the game. Suddenly she received a call. She opened her scroll and it revealed Summer, an unsettling serious look on her face replaced a normally bubbly demeanor.

["Raven, mission's been compromised. Professor Morgan's hurt and our evac is gone!"]

"You guys alright?" Raven was asking with genuine concern. Tai caught on and walked over.

["We're okay. Get Professor Jenner, I couldn't get him on the horn and-oh shit QROW!"] Summer dropped her scroll. Allowing Tai and Raven taking a glimpse at the situation. Concern immediately evolved into complete unimaginable worry.

Qrow tried to draw his sword but didn't get to it in time. He was then hit hard and was sent flying into a large boulder, smashing it to bits. Professor Morgan and Qrow were left defenseless, but Summer threw one of her knives at the large black figure and rammed it away from them in a cloud of white rose petals. Summer set herself between them and the unidentified Grimm with both of her swords drawn. Tai and Raven hated feeling this useless. She charged again and used her semblance to enhance an aerial kick. Knocking it back and unfortunately staggering back and stepping on the scroll, cutting the feed.

Tai didn't take long. "We gotta go now!"

* * *

Summer was huffing as she and the Grimm were circling each other. The Grimm was strange and intimidating to say the least.

The Grimm before her had long, goat-like horns on it's mask, long sharp claws, needle like teeth, and long slender limbs. It would almost human-like, were it not for it's hind legs and tail. It seemed to have possessed little armor compared to other Grimm, but it never took away from it's remarkable agility. As was said, Professor Morgan's weapon was stuck in it's back. A large-bladed barong machete was buried in it's back.

It lunged at Summer and she was quick to sidestep it. She attempted to slice it's throat but it dodged every one of the strikes. It started to release a series of consecutive slashes which Summer was desperately deflecting against. It got a small cut on her cheek but not deep enough to scar. Summer then saw an opening at it's head. Without second thought, she buried one of her swords into it through the eye. It released a bloodcurdling roar but doesn't get killed. It backhanded the trainee into a tree and ran away, who was still holding the sword, causing it to be pulled out.

Summer took a moment to readjust her sight and got up to check on her friends.

"Summer, I'll be fine. Get over to Qrow." Summer was quick to comply and ran towards the pile of rocks that had previously been a boulder.

"QROW!" She started digging and suddenly a fist shot up and Qrow's upper body rose after it. "Qrow!"

"Does my arm look funny? I didn't get my Aura to turn on all the way." Summer cringed as he pulled his other arm out of the rubble.

"Yyeess... Bite down on this." Summer had Qrow bite down on part of her cloak. She pulled out a medkit and grabbed a couple of sticks. She was using them to make a makeshift splint, she also unclipped his cloak and intended to use it as a sling. She begun mending his arm, which was probably the first thing that hit the boulder. If it wasn't for his aura, it may have been completely shattered. "You good?"

"All good, doc."

"Alright. We're losing daylight, hopefully help's on the way here. We better hide until then." Summer pulled Qrow to his feet and Summer went over to help Professor Morgan up. Whatever just happened, it sure as hell wasn't over.


End file.
